La Lune de Sang
by Venelas
Summary: La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Déclarée par un homme qui dit s'appeller Uchiha Madara, elle deviendra la guerre la plus meurtrière de l'histoire ninja. Qui est donc Tobi? Pourquoi tant de haine? (UA)
1. Chapitre 1

Résumé:

(Spoils) La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Déclarée par un homme qui dit s'appeller Uchiha Madara, elle deviendra la guerre la plus meurtrière de l'histoire ninja. Qui est donc Tobi? Pourquoi tant de haine? (UA)

Notes:

Découvrez l'histoire de Naruto sous un nouvel angle. Découvrez l'histoire sous le point de vue d'Uchiha Obito.

* * *

La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng -

* * *

**Prologue**

******Date: Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja**

**Chapitre I: Douleur**

La douleur, le froid, la haine. Les rochers l'écrasaient. Il était foutu. Quel triste constat à un âge aussi jeune, il venait tout juste d'éveiller le Sharingan et il mourrait aussi stupidement! Non, il était mort pour sauver ses amis. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté de toute façon? resterait-il dans leurs mémoires? Serait-il oublié? Son sacrifice aura-t-il été vain?

Uchiha Obita était écrasé sous les rochers depuis plus de deux jours. Une lente agonie qu'il ne conseillerait à personne. En plus, il avait eu la grande idée, la bonté d'âme, d'offrir un de ses yeux à Hatake Kakashi, son rival, mais ami également. Rin s'était portée volontaire pour réaliser l'opération.

Il commençait à regretter sa décision, cela faisait réellement un mal de chien! Non, il ne devait pas penser cela, il ne mourrait pas en lâche! Néanmoins, il donnerait volontier son âme pour pouvoir vivre un jour de plus..

Rin.. Il l'avait toujours admiré. Elle n'était pas la plus puissante, mais c'était sans aucun doute la personne la plus intègre qu'il connaissait. Plus que cela, il l'aimait. La puissance de ses sentiments le laissait supposer que cela n'était pas l'amour fou d'un jeune idiot, non, c'était son âme soeur, sa Rin..

Une unique larme coula de son oeil encore valide. Penser à ce qu'il abandonnait ne lui apporterait rien de bon.. Il voulait passer ses derniers instants à ressasser des souvenirs heureux.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il sentait quelque chose lui effleurer la nuque.

Un fantôme apparut soudainement devant lui. Sa tête, à moitier à l'extérieur de l'éboulement de rochers, parvenait facilement à voir ce qui semblait à priori être un fantôme. Obito, par contre, savait pertinement que c'était là le Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort. Venait-il le délivrer de ses souffrance? Était-ce ainsi que l'on mourrait?

La créature le fixa, un grand sourire accroché sur son visage. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

Une silhouette sortie de derrière le Shinigami. Translucide, elle semblait être aussi un fantôme.

Obita cligna des yeux difficilement, devenait-il fou?

La silhouette marcha jusqu'à lui et se pencha à sa hauteur.

-Tu donnerais tout pour vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus, Uchiha Obito? demanda une voix caverneuse.

Obito eut un frisson de peur. Le fantôme venait de lui poser une question?

-Le Shinigami m'a assuré que mon heure n'était pas venue. Tu vivras, mais tu n'auras plus le contrôle de ton corps. Tu ne seras plus qu'un esprit entre deux mondes. Malgré tout, tu vivras. Est-ce tout de même ton désir, jeune Uchiha?

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne savait pas si la solution de l'esprit était mieux que la mort.

-Je..J'accepte.. dit-il difficilement.

La silhouette se releva et marcha tranquilement vers le Shinigami. Posant sa main sur le ventre de l'esprit, le Shinigami lia l'âme perdue au corps d'Obito.

-A..Attends! Avant...de...Je..Je veux savoir qui tu es.. Demanda faiblement Obito, sentant ses dernières forces décliner.

La silhouette, toujours dos à lui, retourna sa tête vers le corps immobile d'Obito.

-Mon nom?.. Je m'appelle Izuna...Uchiha Izuna. Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses, petit.

* * *

La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng -

* * *

Notes:

Pour ceux et celles qui ne saurait pas qui est Izuna Uchiha, c'est le frère de Madara. Il était considéré comme son égal ou tout comme. Il s'est fait mortellement touché dans son combat contre Tobirama Senju. Sur son lit de mort, il donna ses yeux, éveillés aux Mangekyou Sharingan, à son frère Madara.


	2. Chapitre II

Résumé:

(Spoils) La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Déclarée par un homme qui dit s'appeller Uchiha Madara, elle deviendra la guerre la plus meurtrière de l'histoire ninja. Qui est donc Tobi? Pourquoi tant de haine? (UA)

Notes:

Découvrez l'histoire de Naruto sous un nouvel angle. Découvrez l'histoire sous le point de vue d'Uchiha Obito.

Chapitre Précédent:

Uchiha Obito est écrasé sous les rochers. Dans un dernier acte de bonté, il donne un de ses sharingans à Kakashi. Le Shinigami, le dieu de la mort apparaît soudainement face à lui et lui offre un marché. Reconcer à sa volonté, à son corps et à son libre arbitre, mais vivre, ou mourir pitoyablement. Obito choisit contre toute attente de vivre une vie où il ne serait plus maître de ses actes. Découvrez pourquoi et comment dans ce chapitre.

* * *

La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng -

******Date: Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja**

**Chapitre II: Froid**

Le froid. Pourquoi avait-il si froid? Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, n'éprouvait que la peine et la tristesse. Que lui arrivait-il? Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. Rin qui avait été kidnappée par les ninjas d'Iwa, Kakashi qui perdait son oeil en lui sauvant le vie, puis lui-même qui sauvait Kakashi d'un éboulement, prenant les rochers à sa place. Il avait immédiatement sentis que ses organes internes étaient fichus.. Était-il mort? Le Shinigami! Il se souvint de la scène dans un flash. Il avait passé un pacte avec le Diable..

La lumière se fit enfin, il vit un bandage s'éloigner de son oeil encore valide. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne voyait rien. Il tenta de regarder son corps, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Était-il paralysé? Il mit ses mains devant son visage contre sa volonté. Que se passait-il?

-Calme toi, petit. Dit-il une voix rocailleuse. Depuis quand sa voix avait-elle ce ton?

-Tu as passé un pacte avec le Shinigami, j'ai pris la possession de ton faible corps. Heureusement, je suis un véritable Uchiha et je suis mille fois plus puissant que toi. J'ai réussi à sauver ce corps.

Obito était bouche bée. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Tout le monde le prenait pour un incapable, même cet inconnu qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques secondes!

_'Pourquoi?' _Pensa Obito

-Pourquoi le Shinigami m'a offert une nouvelle chance? Pourquoi il m'a donné le contrôle de ton corps?

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Obito.

-Lorsque Tobirama Senju m'a battu, j'étais mortellement blessé. J'ai donné mes yeux à mon frère, Madara, et dans un dernier souffle de vie, j'ai invoqué le Shinigami. Je lui ait soumis un contrat qu'il ne pouvait refuser..

_'Quel contrat? Que vas-tu faire?' _Pensa Obito.

-Quelle est la technique la plus puissante? Celle qui mettrait en colère la mort elle-même?.. Izanagi, bien sûr. Seuls les possesseurs du Sharingan, couplés à l'ADN des Senjus peuvent utiliser ce Jutsu. J'ai promis au Shinigami l'extinction de la descendance complète du Rikudo Sennin.

_'Im..Impossible! Tu comptes détruire le clan des Uchiha et des Senju! C'est de la folie! Tu es toi-même un Uchiha!' _Pensa Obito.

-Certes, et je serais le dernier possesseur potentiel de cette technique.. Avec cette technique, personne ne pourra me résister. Je l'utiliserais pour déclencher une guerre et j'anéantirais la race entière des Shinobis, murmura Izuna.

_'Anéantir les Shinobis?.. Dans quel but?'_ Demanda Obito.

Un moment de silence survint, laissant penser qu'Izuna pensait à une réponse, mais Obito savait qu'il n'en était rien.

-Je vais apporter la paix à ce monde.. Il n'y aura plus jamais de guerres.. Dit Izuna sombrement, ressassant sans doute son propre passé.

Obito se tut, Izuna avait-il réellement les capacités de réaliser cela? Probablement pas. Il mourrait sans aucun doute dans son chemin vers la folie. Le moyen d'apporter la paix, si tant qu'il y en ait un, devait se trouver autre part. Obito considérait ce rêve noble, mais la manière dont Izuna tentait de le réaliser semblait irréaliste.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, jeune Uchiha. Je contrôle ton corps après tout.. À mon époque, on considérait que j'étais aussi fort que mon frère, Madara. Plus d'un siècle est passé depuis cette époque et je n'ai pas cessé de m'entraîner dans les limbes obscurs entre la vie et la mort. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour arriver à mes fins. Ne t'en fait pas, gamin, je suis un fin stratège..

**(Plusieurs mois plus tard)**

Izuna avait changé ses vêtements pour une longue cape rouge, capuchon rabaissé. Il arborait un masque orange en spirale. Il avait réussi à sauver le corps d'Obito, mais le visage avait été trop amoché pour être également sauvé. Depuis, son visage le brûlait lorsque le vent soufflait et le masque était devenu non plus une commodité, mais un réel réconfort.

Il avait réussi à retrouver un de ses vieux mentors, Zetsu. Ce vieux ninja semblait réellement ne jamais vieillir. Il ne savait pas très bien quel âge il avait en réalité et sincèrement, il avait des choses plus importantes en tête pour y penser.

Il avait testé ses techniques dans ce corps, mais le résultat l'avait déçu. Ce gamin était trop jeune et son chakra trop instable pour utiliser correctement ses Jutsus. En plus, le jeune Uchiha n'avait débloqué le Sharingan que quelques heures avant sa possession du corps. Pathétique, vraiment.

Il devait absolument éveiller le Mangekyou Sharingan le plus tôt possible. Sa réserve de Chakra augmenterait significativement et il en aurait un meilleur contrôle. De plus, il était curieux du pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan de ce Uchiha.

Le souffle d'Izuna se fit court, il était loin d'être rétablit. Il ne pourrait en aucun cas se battre, mais la nouvelle que Zetsu lui avait apporté nécessitait le déplacement.

Selon Zetsu, Rin s'était fait kidnappée par des ninjas de Kiri et était en grave danger. Izuna avait alors ricané en entendant Obito lui crier d'aller la sauver dans son esprit. Le jeune avait du caractère, mais ce qui avait décidé Izuna à y aller, c'était parce que visiblement, la mort de cette fille lui donnerait le Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito n'avait aucun amis et sa famille était distante. Kakashi était son rival et Rin, son seul être cher. Si elle mourrait, Izuna était certain d'éveiller sa pupille.

Il arriva finalement en vue des combats. Kakashi se battait contre les ninjas de Kiri pendant que Rin tentait de s'échapper.

Izuna vit la jeune fille s'échapper finalement de la poigne de ses ravisseurs et il réalisa alors qu'elle détenait le Bijuu Sanbi en elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette idiote puisse être une jinchuuriki.

Kakashi s'élança, un Raikiri à la main, vers les ninjas de Kiri, mais sa technique toucha de plein fouet Rin qui s'était interposée.

-Jamais...Ils...n'utiliseront le San...Sanbi contre...Kono..ha..murmura faiblement la jeune fille, crachant du sang.

Elle tomba rapidement au sol pendant que Kakashi se baissait vers elle, soulevant son corps à quelques centimètres du sol. Il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Izuna détourna le regard sous la douleur. Dans sa tête, Obito hurlait, pleurait et se déchaînait. Il venait de perdre la seule personne qu'il considérait..qui le considérait.

Izuna sentit son corps se briser. Les sentiments du jeune Uchiha étaient définitivement très forts. Il se sentit perdre pied, Obito prenait le contrôle du corps!

Obito s'élança vers le corps de Rin, étendue au centre de la plaine. Kakashi était partit à la poursuite des ninjas de Kiri qui avaient profité du moment de stupéfaction de leur ennemie pour s'échapper.

Il marcha vers le corps et tomba à genoux, enlevant son masque pour laisser le chemin libre à ses larmes.

Izuna reprit le contrôle du corps.

-Calme-toi, gamin! Dit-il en remettant son masque.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, puis, s'élança vers son repaire. Il sourit en constatant que le Mangekyou Sharingan s'était éveillé.

_'Rin...Je te vengerais Rin! Ils mourront! Tous autant qu'ils sont!...J'apporterai la paix à ce monde Rin..Pour toi'_ Pensa Obito tristement.

**(Trois mois plus tard, Konohagakure)**

Izuna venait d'arriver en vue de son ancien village. Il savait qu'il pourrait trouver des Uchiha ici.

Il s'élança en direction de ce qu'il pensait être la demeure des Uchiha. Un fois arrivé, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de membre du clan. Les autres devaient être au front.

Il passa à côté d'un jeune garçon qui pleurait. Soupirant, il décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps pour tenter de semer une graine de son plan. il s'assit aux côtés du jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu, petit? Demanda l'homme au masque.

Le jeune garçon s'essuya le visage d'une main en regardant son interlocuteur.

-Tout le monde est parti...tout le monde meurent autour de moi...ça me rend triste.. dit l'enfant.

-Tu sais, il ne tiens qu'à toi de devenir fort et d'apporter la paix à ton village.

Le garçon le regarda avec ferveur.

-C'est ce que je veux faire! Papa et maman disent que je suis déjà un prodige, je travaille fort pour réaliser mes rêves, mais j'en peut plus de voir des gens mourir..

-Parfois, pour apporter la paix, il faut tuer. Le meurtre, c'est ce qui définit un shinobi.

-je ne veux plus qu'il y ait des morts.. Je ferais tout pour qu'on soit tout le temps en paix! Dit le jeune ninja.

-Mais qu'est-tu prêt à faire pour apporter la paix au monde? Est-tu prêt à parjurer tes liens? À tuer ceux qu'il faut si cela suffit à établir la paix? Est-tu prêt à consacrer ta vie à une succession de meurtres et d'horreurs pour offrir la paix et une vie meilleure aux autres?

L'homme au masque orange et au visage borgne se leva.

-Penses-y, petit. Si jamais tu décides de suivre cette voie, je serais là pour t'épauler... Au fait, quel est ton nom?

Le petit ninja releva la tête vers son aîné.

-Uchiha Itachi, dit-il d'une voix confiante.

Izuna hocha la tête. Ce petit avait du potentiel. Il reprit sa route vers la maison principale des Uchiha. Il avait besoin d'un nouvel oeil en attendant d'être en mesure de trouver un Rinnegan. Personne n'avait eu cette pupille depuis le Rikudo Sennin. L'éveiller serait certainement aussi difficile que trouver un ninja en ayant le potentiel.. Mais il le lui fallait absolument s'il voulait mettre en place son plan. Il sentit la confusion de son hôte à la mention du Rinnegan. Il ne savait visiblement pas ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'il allait le lui révéler.. après tout, il ne pourrait pas dévoiler ses plans à quiconque.

**(Deux mois plus tard)**

La guerre continuait encore et toujours et, selon Izuna, elle durerait encore plusieurs années. Sa recherche du Rinnegan l'avait mené au Pays de la Pluie, véritable nerf stratégique de cette guerre. Les combats faisaient rages et Izuna faisait attention de rester hors des nombreuses batailles. Influencer cette guerre ne servirait à rien, son plan était sur le long terme.

Il arriva a une petite maison, relativement loin des champs de batailles. Même à cette distance, il parvenait à voir un enfant aux cheveux rouges assis sur le perron de la maison. Un autre enfant vint le rejoindre. Il sentait un fort pressentiment à leurs égards. Avait-il trouvé ce qu'il recherchait?

Il s'avança prudemment, se cachant dans les ombres. Les deux enfants parlaient de la guerre avec un sérieux qu'il n'aurait guère attribué à des enfants aussi jeunes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais Izuna avait toujours ce pressentimment.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il revint sur ses pas et captura un ninja d'Iwa dans son Mangekyou. La découverte du pouvoir de la pupille d'Obito l'avait réellement surpris. C'était un pouvoir intéressant et certainement très puissant. Il n'avait pas été très difficile de l'apprendre, pas pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais l'utiliser au bon moment était plus compliqué.

Il revint à la maison et libéra le ninja à une centaine de mètre de la cible. Avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, Izuna l'emprisonna dans un Genjutsu et le força à attaquer les enfants.

Autant Izuna qu'Obito savourèrent la suite. Le jeune Nagato éveilla sa pupille et sauva son ami ainsi que lui-même d'une mort certaine.

Izuna fit un pas vers la maison. Il lui fallait cet enfant! C'est alors qu'il vit un homme arriver aurpès du jeune roux. Jiraya, un ninja très puissant.

Izuna recula. Ce jeune corps était trop immature pour entreprendre un tel combat. Il devait se retirer pour le moment, mais il savait désormais où trouver son Rinnegan..Nagato.

**(Trois ans plus tard)**

La troisième Grande Guerre ninja faisait toujours rage. Izuna s'était beaucoup entraîné à la maîtrise de son ancien art et récupérait peu à peu sa puissance. Il était temps d'améliorer le contrôle du Rinnegan de Nagato.

Nagato lui faisait face, entouré de Yahiko et Konan.

-Que veux-tu, étranger? Demanda Yahiko.

-Étranger? Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi..

Izuna pensa alors à son combat contre Tobirama Senju. Tout cela était à cause de lui..

-.. Tobi. J'ai entendu parler de votre petit groupe. Trois shinobis se battants pour la paix, c'est un concept intéressant, non? demanda l'homme masqué.

-Tobi.. Et si tu nous disais ce que tu veux vraiment? Demanda Nagato.

un sourire, qui passa inaperçu pour les trois shinobis, orna le visage d'Izuna.

Il s'élança vers ses trois adversaires. S'il voulait que les choses suivent son plan, il devait démontrer leur faiblesse.

Yahiko et Nagato se mirent aussitôt en position de combat, pendant que Konan s'éloignait et composait des mudras.

Avant qu'Izuna n'ait pu atteindre ses trois opposants, une multitudes d'oiseaux de papier s'envola vers lui. Le papier était de toute évidence aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir.

Nagato ouvrit grands les yeux en voyants les oiseaux traverser le corps de Tobi. Il vit ensuite celui-ci disparaître avec stupéfaction.

Tobi ré-apparut à côté de Yahiko auquel il donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser plus loin.

Il effectua ensuite une série de mudras en à peine une seconde.

-Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

Une immense boule de feu s'envola vers Konan qui se scinda en plusieurs milliers de feuilles de papier, évitant la technique de peu.

-Shinra Tensei! Hurla Nagato.

La technique sembla n'avoir aucun effet sur Tobi qui envoya Nagato plus loin d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Yahiko se releva alors et entama une série de mudras. Tobi se retourna vers lui et, tout en faisant un signe de la main, murmura:

-Katsu!

Un explosion retentit aux pieds de Yahiko, mais cela ne le blessa que superficiellement.

Tobi bloqua le coup que Konan tenta de lui porter derrière la tête. Il en profita pour coller un parchemin explosif à sa manche et lui envoya son poing au visage.

-Bensho Tenin! dit Nagato, attirant Tobi vers lui.

Pendant son vol plané, Tobi composa des mudras et lança une nouvelle boule de feu géante vers Nagato. Celui-ci brisa sa technique pour lancer son Shinra Tensei.

Tobi profita de l'inertie conférée par le Bensho Tenin pour foncer vers Nagato. Pendant sa courte course, il en profita pour lancer un Genjutsu sur les deux autres ninjas.

Nagato tenta de le frapper, mais Tobi prit son bras tout en l'envoyant au loin, il colla un parchemin explosif au dos du possesseur du Rinnegan.

Celui-ci le désactiva d'une légère décharge de chakra et se remit sur pieds.

-Katon: Karyu Endan! Cria Tobi.

Un large dragon de feu apparut alors en fonça vers Nagato qui utilisa son Fu Jutsu Kyuin pour absorber l'attaque.

Nagato sentit alors un kunai sur sa gorge. Comment? Tobi était pourtant encore devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres! Son adversaire disparut alors peu à peu et le kunai disparut de sa gorge.

Nagato en profita pour s'éloigner de Tobi.

-Bunshin? demanda Nagato, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

Tobi arrêta son Genjutsu et les trois ninjas se regroupèrent. Yahiko était mal en point. L'explosion semblait avoir fait plus de dégâts qu'à première vue. Konan avait sa cape en lambeaux due à l'explosion, mais ne semblait pas avoir subie de dégâts corporel. Finalement, Nagato semblait à bout de souffle.

-Voilà où je veux en venir.. Vous êtes peut-être forts, mais il y a toujours plus fort que soi. Si vous voulez réellement parvenir à vos fins, il vous faudra recruter plus de ninjas, dit Tobi en disparaissant.

**(Plusieurs mois plus tard)**

La guerre était finalement terminée. Nagato, Yahiko et Konan avaient suivis le conseil de leur adversaire d'un jour et avaient formés l'Akatsuki. Depuis, ils s'étaient fait connaitre et leur nombre grandissait chaque jour.

Tobi avait ré-apparut peu après le combat et agissait comme le conseiller d'Akatsuki. Il tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Encore aujourd'hui, il les suivait à la trace. Il observa Hanzo la Salamandre marchander avec Nagato et Konan. Le suicide de Yahiko, puis la folie gagner Nagato en invoquant le Gedo Maso. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait passer à la partie suivante de son plan. Le Rinnegan était désormais suffisamment fort.

Il pouvait enfin passer à la suite de son plan.. Kiri.

Avec un dernier sourire devant le massacre qu'orchestrait Nagato, il disparut vers le village caché de la brume.

* * *

La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng - La Lu Ne De Sa Ng -

* * *

Notes:

Obito reprendra-t-il le contrôle de son corps? Izuna arrivera-t-il à détruire le monde? Que se passera-t-il avec Akatsuki? Et Tobi dans tout ça?

Le prochain chapitre sera lourd en conséquence et en péripéties.

L'histoire, en tant que telle ( et non plus des petits bouts ici et là), commencera au début de la 4e grande guerre ninja. Je ne suivrais alors plus le Canon.


End file.
